The Hestia Awards!
by AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter
Summary: After the Giant War, the demigods weren't necessarily rewarded. So, Hestia decided she would get involved. Here's one way things could have been settled. Fun, parody-like awards shows, filled with drama, performances, and quite an annoyed Dionysus. Percabeth, and other canon ships. Feel free to still vote if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! AGJP here with a new story. I got the idea to do this when I was watching the IIFA awards (to those of you who know what that is). Be sure to vote! Enjoy!**

* * *

After the Titan war, the gods awarded the heroes with gifts. They offered Percy immortality (though he denied it), they let Annabeth redesign Olympus, Grover became Pan's replacement, etc. This time around, the gods decided to do things a little different. They put Hestia in charge of the awards, knowing that she would make the correct decisions. That is how _The Hestia Awards_ came to be...

LINEBREAK

The Giant war had ended and the demigods had peace at last. For all their hard work, the Seven, and various others, were called up to Olympus for their rewards. Upon arriving, they were led to an auditorium-like room and were told to take their seats. The demigods were quite confused. What was going on? The Olympians had never done anything like this before.

Once everyone had gotten settled in their seats, Hestia walked on stage and explained, "Hello, dear demigods. You are all here today for the first annual _Hestia Awards_ to recognize Demigods and Gods. This program might take a while, so I request that you turn of your phones and get comfortable. And now I present to you, your host… Eirene, Goddess of peace!"

Eirene walked on stage, "Hello Everyone! I am Eirene, Goddess of Peace, and I will be your host for the evening. There will be quite a few awards that will be given out tonight, so it would be nice if all of you gave your full support to the winners! Thank you so much! So, who's ready to get started?"

The demigods looked at one another in surprise, while the gods were cheering. They had never expected something this big. Hestia had always been one to keep things low-key, but who cares. Why not have fun while they're her?

"Okay, the first category is… Most Helpful Olympian god/goddess. This is for the god/goddess who helped most on the Seven's quest. The nominees are… Poseidon, Dionysus/Bacchus, Zeus, Nemesis, Aphrodite, Hecate, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes. Send in your votes everybody! Give the name of the god/goddess, and why they deserve to win this award. This is _The Hestia Awards,_ and we'll be right back after this break!

* * *

 **How was it? Anyway, make sure to vote! If you have an idea for a category, review or PM me. I'll be posting the next chapter on Friday, August 21, 2015, so get your votes in by then!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-AGJP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

"Aaaaand we're back! To present the award of the Most Helpful Olympian god/goddess, can I have the two time Saviors of Olympus, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, up on stage?" Eirene exclaimed, in a way that was too peppy for a peace goddess.

A very shocked Annabeth and Percy trudged up on stage. They hoped that the god/goddess that they present this to will have actually been helpful. "I swear, if the winner is Hera, I'm taking that award and going back to Camp," Annabeth muttered in Percy's ear. He had to hold back a laugh. Annabeth's hatred for the goddess had only grown over the past year and it would take a miracle bigger than Apollo's ego to get Hera back in her good books.

"Hello everyone. We weren't aware of this little program, so yeah…" Percy said, still not comprehending what was going on.

"Anyway, the winner for the Most Helpful Olympian goes to… HECATE, for helping Hazel choose her path." Annabeth, along with half of the crowd, sighed in relief. If Hera had won, Annabeth would've blown her top.

Of course, the Goddess of Marriage decided that this would be the right moment to explain her motives, "That is not fair. I was the most helpful. Without me, there would've been no quest and Gaea would've risen. Well, she did rise, but that was not my fault in any case. The stupid son of Poseidon had to have a nosebleed-"

She was cut off by a very angry Annabeth, "Stupid Son of Poseidon? You mean the one who stopped Kronos from whooping your asses? The one who went on so many quests because you guys were too lazy to do them on your own? The pawn in your little game? You gods aren't one bit grateful to the demigods, are you? You're just superior beings who could do it all by yours-" A hand covered Annabeth's mouth and she was dragged away by Percy, who apologized for her little rant and said that they would be back once she had cooled down.

Eirene cleared her throat and regained the audience's attention, "Okay, well that was interesting, but let's get back to the show. Okay, well, can Hecate come up and accept her trophy?" She asked, realizing that the goddess had never come up to receive her award.

Hecate appeared on stage, frightening the host, "Hello fellow Olympians and demigods. I would like to thank Hazel for successfully learning to manipulate the mist. I am very proud of you and want you to know that you are the reason that I am winning this award." She accepted the trophy and disappeared off to who-knows-where.

Piper rolled her eyes as a few of the muses performed. This was way too dramatic for her. She was sure that soon enough, her mother would force a cutest couple or most dramatic love story category on Eirene. Honestly, all of this was too much for her. Was there no way for her to live even a kind of normal life? Whether she went out in to the mortal world or not, she would be roped back into this world of drama and craziness. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her life, but one day. She wanted one day when she could live a mortal life without worrying about her crazy godly side of the family.

"Thank you Muses for your wonderful rendition of _I won't say I'm in Love_ from Disney's _Hercules."_ Eirene said, holding back a laugh. She obviously found the whole performance ridiculous. "Anyway, to announce our next few categories, can we have Lady Aphrodite on stage?"

Piper put her head in her hands. She knew what was coming. This was sure to lead to disaster. She watched as her mother poofed on to sage and announced the next few categories.

"Alright, this time, we're doing a triple category award sequence. Best Godly Couple, Best Demigod Couple, and Best God/Mortal Couple. The nominees for the first category are Zeus/Hera, Amphitrite/Poseidon, and Aphrodite/Hephaestus. The nominees for the second category are Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Chrisse, and Tratie. The nominees for the final category are Sally Jackson and Poseidon, Frederick Chase and Athena, Tristan McLean and Aphrodite, Esperanza Valdez and Hephaestus, and Emily Zhang and Mars. Send your votes in by soon, and we'll be getting back after this break."

"Hey! That's my line!" Eirene snatched the microphone from Aphrodite and marched off stage. Aphrodite shrugged and went back to sit down, waiting for the results to be announced.

 **Sorry that it went off track a little bit. I had no idea where to go with this chapter. Anyway, be sure to vote by Saturday, August 29, 2015! Vote for all three categories and tell me why they deserve to win. You can vote by reviewing or PMing me!**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **-AGJP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. I completely forgot. Here it is, so enjoy!**

"Welcome back to _The Hestia Awards,_ sponsored by Hephaestus TV. The results for a few of the most awaited categories are in! Let's see who won. Can I have… um… Hecate…yeah… Hecate on stage to present the three awards."

"Hello, again. I'll get straight to the point. For Best Godly couple, the winner is… Amphitrite/Poseidon!" Hecate said, once she got on stage.

Poseidon stood up and walked on stage grinning, "Hello everyone! Amphitrite couldn't be here today, but I will accept this award for us to represent our wonderful relationship!" He accepted the award and made a move to get off stage when he was interrupted by the God of Honor and Justice himself, Zeus.

"How dare you! That award belongs to me and Hera. We have the best love story out of all of you losers!" Zeus thundered

"In what world? You cheat on her almost every day with a new girl every time. You two are probably the most problematic couple that ever existed. Even Hephaestus and I get along better than you." Aphrodite argued.

This set all the Gods and Goddesses off and they went berserk. Athena was the only one sensible enough to take out a crossword and tune the others out.

Eirene managed to get everyone's attention and decided to announce the winners of the next two categories herself. "The winner for the Best Demigod Couple is… Percabeth!" She squealed, but quickly cleared her throat, "I mean… uh…. Percy and Annabeth! Congratulations." At that time, Percy and Annabeth had still not come back, so Eirene decided to give their award to them later.

"And, last but not least, best God/Mortal couple. The winner is… Hephaestus and oh… uh… Esperanza Valdez," she finished in a small voice. No one was sure what to do. Then, the most surprising thing happened. Leo walked up on stage and said in a strangled voice, "I will accept this award for my parents. Please don't make a big deal out of it."

He walked off, only to be rewarded by applause from almost every demigod present in the room. Percy and Annabeth walked up to him and whispered something in his ear, then walked on stage to accept their awards. "Thank you everyone. It's a great honor to be here today. First, I would like to thank-"

"Put a sock in it, Seaweed Brain. I have something to ask of the Gods. I know that we are not going to be receiving something for this quest, but may I have the permission to ask a few questions? And that all of you will answer honestly and not punish me?"

Zeus nodded, severely confused by this strange request.

"Why do you always leave the work to the demigods? We fell into Tartarus for you, but yet you still act as if we are just your little pawn. Do you find all the misery we go through funny? Do you think we're just puppets that will do your bidding? I don't find this funny, so why are you laughing Ares?" Annabeth shot him a look, and he immediately shut up. "I really hope that you treat the demigods in the future better than you have treated us so far. We are your children. Without us, Kronos would've blown all of you into a billion pieces, then Gaea would've dragged the pieces back from Tartarus, re-build you, then blow you to smithereens again. I hope all of you will be more thankful to your children in the future. Thank you."

The Olympians stared at her in shock.

"Annabeth Chase! How dare you speak to us like that? Foolish child. You have no idea what you just walked into!"

"Hera! That is enough. Annabeth has expressed her opinions only after asking for permission. You have no right to do anything to my daughter. You've put her through enough already. As much as I hate Barnacle Beard here, I have grown to like his kelp head of a son. If you do anything to hurt them, I will not stop the ranks of demigods that come after you this time." Said Athena with pride for her daughter glowing in her eyes.

Percy, on the other hand, was shocked. He had Athena's approval! He'd grown on her! She had said it herself. This was the best day of his life!

"Okay, okay. Let's all take a seat and calm down. I still have to announce the next category. Artemis wanted to do this, so let's give her a hand." Eirene said, once again bringing peace to the auditorium.

"This category is very close to my heart and probably the most difficult of them all. Most Loyal Hunter Of Artemis. The nominees are Thalia Grace, Zoë Nightshade, Bianca DiAngelo, and Phoebe. Please vote and we'll be back in ten!

 **Vote for your favorite Hunter of Artemis and check out my new story** ** _Over The Years_** **, following the lives of the demigods' kids. Review, Follow, Favorite, PM whatever works!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, and welcome back to the Hestia Awards, powered by Hephaestus TV. The results for the Most Loyal Hunter of Artemis are in. To present the award, may I have Lady Artemis come up please?"

Artemis walked up on stage, clearly happy that her Hunters would be getting the recognition they deserved, "Thank you Eirene. My Hunters and I greatly appreciate this category. I'm so glad that they are getting the recognition they deserve. So, with that, the Most Loyal Hunter of Artemis award goes to… Zoë Nightshade!"

Upon hearing that, Annabeth and Calypso simultaneously burst into tears. Zoë had always been a rocky subject with the demigods. It also didn't help that Annabeth blamed herself for Zoë's death and even if Calypso was stranded on Ogygia for several millennia, she still missed her sister.

An uncomfortable silence spread through the room. Thalia slowly stood up and walked towards the make-shift stage.

"Um… Because of… well… you all know…. I will accept this award for Zoë and it will be on display at Hunter's home base. She was a great person and a great hunter. This is greatly appreciated. Thank you."

As everyone in the audience wiped their tears and regained their composures, Hestia herself walked up on stage to present an award.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight. I am here to present the award for most peaceful demigod. The nominees are up to you, so vote for whoever you think is fit for this category. Also I would like to hand this over to Athena who has another category in mind."

"Thank you, Hestia," Athena said, appearing on stage. "I want to present the award for smartest demigod. The winner can be anyone who is not my child. I think we all know that my children are naturally the wisest, but I want to give others a chance. Vote for both of these categories and we'll be back soon!"

 **I'm so sorry that it is so short. I didn't know where to go with this. If you all could give me some ideas for the categories, it would be lovely. I also want to thank each and every one of you for voting and sticking with this story. I love you all and hope to be back soon with the next chapter. Remember to vote!**

 **Love**

 **AGJP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry that it's been so long. This story has always been a difficult one to update. This chapter isn't too long, but hopefully should be interesting. Enjoy!**

Athena took the stage once again, ready and eager to announce the winners of her category. Believe it or not, the winners for category were tied at first place. There were a quite a few wise demigods that weren't her children. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Welcome back! The results for most peaceful demigod and smartest demigod are in. If Lady Hestia would please come up to present her award, I would be lovely."

Hestia slowly walked up to the makeshift and took the card with the results in her hands. She opened the card as slow as she possibly could, trying to purposely get the audience on the edge of their seats. "The award for Most Peaceful Demigod goes to… Will Solace! Congratulations."

Will quickly accepted the award, avoiding eye contact, and walked back to his seat, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Thank you, Will, for maintaining peace through this war. If not for you, many other demigods would've died. You saved lives. We Gods may not show our gratitude often, but we want all of you to know that we are very grateful for all of the service you have done for us. Now for the Wisest Demigod- excluding my children- we have a surprise! It is a tie between two very intelligent demigods! Give a round of applause for Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Piper McLean!"

Reyna stood up, a smile adorning her face. She let her cool and uptight façade down for a second as she walked up on stage, the smile not leaving her face once.

Piper, on the other hand, didn't look as happy for this award. She felt undeserving of something like this. She felt Jason lean over and whisper something in her ear. She smiled gratefully, pecked his cheek, and walked up, her face mirroring Reyna's.

"Thank you Lady Athena. It's a great honor to receive an award like this from you. I'm not sure that I deserve this, but I'll accept it anyway. Thank you." A ripple of laughter went through the audience as the watched Reyna grab the award and run back to her seat, hanging on to it for dear life.

Piper quickly thanked Athena and a couple others and went back to her seat.

Eirene walked back up onto the stage to announce two more…um… interesting categories. "Hello everyone. We have two awards to announce this time. Could Dionysus*, God of Drama, come up to announce his category?"

Dionysus walked up, looking slightly drunk. After the Giant War, Zeus lifted Dionysus's ban from wine and let him come back to Olympus permanently. Since then, he'd been drinking non-stop to make up for the last 100 or so years.

"Alright Gods, Goddesses, and demigods. I've got an award for y'all. The Best award of the night or day, whatever it is. Most Dramatic God/Goddess. Other than me, of course. It wouldn't be fair then. I'm quite dramatic, and am also quite a convincing actor. You can't compare to me. You know… some of Shakespeare's best actors were my children. I-," The God was cut off by Eirene who led him off the stage and back to his seat while he was still talking. Surprisingly enough, Dionysus could be happy and nice. Only when he was drunk though.

"Anyway, to sum all of that up, Vote for who you think id the most dramatic God/Goddess- excluding Dionysus. Now, our next category I just to settle a conflict between some of our Gods. Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, and Lord Hades had a bit of an argument recently. They are trying to figure who had the 'Coolest Power'. Yeah… So vote for which of the Big Three has the best power, and we'll see you after this break.

 ***Contrary to common belief, Zeus is not the God of Theater and Drama, Dionysus is.**

 **Vote for Most dramatic God/Goddess and Coolest power of the Big Three by review or PM.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, Pm, whatever works.**

 **Love,**

 **-AGJP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews. Even if it's just voting, they mean so much to me. It shows that you care. I love you all! Now, on with the story!**

"We're back. I have results. Blah blah blah…. Sooooo… they winner of Most Dramatic God/Goddess is Zeus. Come up, get your trophy, congrats, whatever. Anyway, they're letting me do another category, so umm…. Let's see… How about… okay! I've got it! Since I'm the God of madness, the next awards are Craziest God/Goddess and craziest demigod. Send your votes in. Yeah. Okay bye."

Once a very drunk Dionysus got of stage, Eirene walked back up and announced the next performance.

"Our next 'performance'- if you could call it that- is surely an interesting one. Lady Aphrodite wanted to do a 'Percabeth Show,' but Percy and Annabeth turned it down immediately, so we have Aphrodite here to tell us the stories of her favorite demigod (and godly) couples. Oh, and this is also the start of the intermission. If anyone would like to miss out on this lovely (cue sarcasm) show, then you are free to leave."

Before Eirene could even finish, most of the demigods had left the auditorium. Even the gods had fled. The only ones left were Rachel (an honorary demigod), Apollo, the Aphrodite cabin (Excluding Piper), and Ares (who Aphrodite had forced to stay).

Aphrodite began the tale of 'Percabeth' in excruciating detail. She started at the moment they met, five and a half years ago. Every moment of their relationship was described.

"OMG! So then, she kissed his cheek! How exciting is that! It was a bit too slow for my liking, but the two of them were too oblivious to do anything. Kids these days… Anyways…" Aphrodite has been going on for an hour. The intermission had ended 30 minutes ago and all of the demigods and gods had returned to their seats. Percy and Annabeth had turned the shade of Rachel's hair. At this rate, Aphrodite would spend the rest of the evening talking.

Piper had had enough. It was one thing to just say 'oh, they're so cute together' and move on with life, but it was another to tell their whole life story. Especially because Piper knew that after 'Percabeth', her mother would start on 'Jasper.' That would be too much for her. She decided to do something about it.

"MOM! I think we've heard enough Percabeth for one day. How about you continue this another time. Maybe in another 100 years. Let's hear the next award category."

A chorus of 'Yeahs' were heard. Aphrodite frowned, but got off the stage nonetheless.

Eirene mounted the stage once again and thanked Aphrodite for her "wonderful" performance.

"Well, now that that's over, I have the results for winner of the 'Big Three' god with the coolest power. The winner is… P- Wait a second… The winner is Hades?! The winner is Hades! Congratulations Lord Hades! Lord Hades? Oh… he isn't here tonight, so will his son Nico DiAngelo come to accept this award?"

Nico accepted the award and went back to his seat, handing the award to Persephone who was quite angry that she wasn't called up to accept the award. She gladly snatched it and hugged it to her chest. Eirene rolled her eyes at the immature goddess and invited Hermes up to announce the next category.

"Hello Gods and Demigods. I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight. I will be awarding the demigod with the most pranking talent. The only catch is that the demigod cannot be my child. Send your votes in and we'll see you right after this small break!"

"Um- Lord Hermes, we still have one more award before the break. For that, will Lady Hera come up."

Annabeth got up and left the room. She didn't want to explode once again.

"Hello gods and brats. Today's award is for the gods. Which two gods are closest, family-wise? Let me know by voting. I'm thinking about sending some of the Olympians to counseling. I'll see you after this break."

 **Make sure to vote for Craziest God, Craziest Demigod, Demigod with most Pranking Talent (Excluding Hermes kids), and closest godly family members (Such as Apollo and Artemis, that kindof thing.)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, PM... Whatever Works!**

 **Love you!**

 **-AGJP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! There's more info on that in the AN below! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

"Okay. Lord Dionysus is not in any shape to present this award, so I will be doing this myself. The votes came in differently than expected, so this category will be split into two parts. The Craziest Demigod in a good, playful, stable way, and The Craziest Demigod in an unstable, insane way. So… the winner for the Craziest Demigod (in a good way) goes to Leo Valdez! Congrats Leo! And, the winner for Craziest Demigod in a bad way goes to- oh, um… well…he's dead, so we won't even go there. Instead, we'll give out the award for the Craziest God in a bad way. It goes to… Lady Hera. Yeah, Dionysus… this was probably not a good idea for a category."

Eirene let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in when she noticed that Hera had left the auditorium for a short period of time. If the goddess had found out that she won such a category, she would've had a fit. There was no god- other than Zeus of course- who had a temper like Hera's, and when she was mad, there was no telling what she was going to do.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I'd love to have Hermes up to announce the winner for the most pranking talent."

"Hello everyone! I am proud to announce the winner of the demigod with the most pranking talent. Can I get a drumroll please? The winner is… Leo Valdez! Again!"

Leo ran up to the stage to accept the award. "Heyyyyyy! It's Leo McShizzle and I'm back in the game! Thank you for this award, my friends. I'm very grateful for it. I'll hand this back to Eirene. I guess I wasn't supposed to make a speech…"

Eirene snatched the mic from Leo who sprinted back to his seat in fear of the goddess. "Okay. Just a reminder. I know this is an award show, but I've specifically been told to not let anyone make speeches. This was an unexpected event, and we don't want to take up all of your time. Now, I have a few more awards to announce before our first, real, live commercial segment of the night. The next 3 awards will be the closest God/Child relationship. The nominees are Percy/Poseidon, Annabeth/Athena, Travis & Connor/ Hermes, Clarisse/Ares, and Piper/Aphrodite. The next award is not something you want to receive, but it is Most Hated Demigod, either Roman or Greek. That is a free award, so no nominees. And, the last award is Most Efficient Demigod. The nominees are Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, and Piper. Be sure to vote. Now, I give up the stage for our commercial segment."

Eirene left the stage with a skip in her step. Demeter had insisted that they do a commercial sequence so she could advertise her cereal live. This was going to be an interesting next half-hour.

Demeter walked on stage with an air of excitement around her. A group of nymphs dressed as cereal boxes trudged behind the goddess reluctantly as they walked on stage. Katie Gardner spotted her mom on stage and put her head in her hands. Wasn't it enough to lecture her own children? Did she have to go all 'Cereal Freak' on the other kids too? Persephone could be seen on the other side of the auditorium in the same position as her mortal half-sister.

"Hello dear gods and demigods. I am here with the most fascinating and exciting segment of the night. It's time for the cereal show! For those of you who are new to this, my nymph friends and I will be putting on a half-an-hour long musical about why you should eat cereal. Enjoy!"

The first nymph came up and mumbled something about grains and wheat. She was followed by about 20 more nymphs each of which described another type of cereal ingredient or actual type of cereal itself. Every member of the audience was either sleeping or was about to sleep.

It was no surprise that when the segment finally ended – an hour after the scheduled end- Eirene had to be shaken awake.

"Uh… congratulations! You win award. Goodnight!" she mumbled clearly not in a fully conscious state. Noticing this, Hestia decided to take over the show. After all, it was nearing midnight. No one would be able to stay awake for much longer. It was about time they close the show up.

"Hello once again. I know that all of you are getting tired as it will be midnight in a few short minutes. I apologize for the length of that last segment. It was originally only supposed to be 10 minutes, but Demeter convinced us to bump it up to 30. It was definitely not scheduled for an hour and a half. I understand that it has been a very long night. After all, you've been here for about 7 hours. I know that we have more awards to announce, but we will get to that next time. Don't think you'll get out of this that easily. Sometime within the next two weeks, you'll be brought back to Olympus for part 2 of the Hestia Awards. Thank you everybody for being here and Good Night!"

 **Now don't think it's over because it certainly is not! I just thought that it'd be unreasonable to have them there for hours together. I'll be back next time with the next chapter in the same story. Be sure to vote!**

 **I realize that I don't do this often, but I need to have a connection with my readers, so here's a few responses to certain comments from certain readers!**

 **SuzuBells: Thank you so much for the idea for the commercials. I thought that it was extremely creative. I'll try and incorporate more into the story!**

 **Embers to Ashes: I'm not 100% sur if I agree with your reason for choosing Leo as the hero with the most pranking talent. If Leo's scheme to die and come back to life was a prank, then I'd certainly be angry beyond measure if I were his friends. I guess it's just the way I interpreted it. Either way, Thank you so much for being a loyal reader and reviewer. It really means so much to me!**

 **That goes for all of you. Thank you so much for sticking with me this entire time. I had no idea that I'd get this much support. If you would like more stories that involve you, check my profile for collections of request one-shots for PJO/HoO, Harry Potter, and TMI/TID.**

 **Anyway, as for my lack of updates, I'd like to apologize once again. I've been extremely busy lately. Two weeks ago was Navrathri, so I had about 130 people at my place, and I took the ACTs last Saturday, so I had been studying for that, and on Sunday, I was busy with classes and homework and other stuff... So... I apologize profusely for not updating. I will try to get things up quicker, but remeber that I can't update on weekdays. Sorry once again!**

 **I love you guys! Thank you so much for all of your support!**

 **-AGJP**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack! I've got a decent sized chapter in store, so Enjoy!**

It had been a week since the first part of the Hestia Awards had ended and all of the demigods were paranoid. Every step was cautiously taken, each of them wondering when they'll be whisked off to Mount Olympus next. The Camp had been in complete chaos for the past week because of the confusion and paranoia. Chiron had to settle down the campers more than once.

Throughout the second week, everyone started to calm down. It was almost as if they'd forgotten. Of course, it was then that Hestia decided to bring everyone back to Olympus. Annabeth groaned as she realized what was happening as a twister of wind sucked them up. This is what it must've felt like for Dorothy! And Hestia was supposed to be the gentle one!

The demigods were shoved into their seats as Hestia took the stage. "Welcome back. We don't want any delay, so let the show begin!"

"Hello everyone! I'm sure you all remember me. If you don't, I'm Eirene and I'll be your host for the night. This time, we're going to start with something different. Back when Mt. Olympus was still in Greece, Greek theater was very important. Mortals would act as gods and heroes using masks and such. One of the most tragic dramas of all time would be the tale of Oedipus. Now, I don't mean to bore you with a history lesson, but Lord Dionysus, who is not drunk, will be telling you the story of Oedipus in his own way. This should certainly be interesting, if I do say so myself. So, without any further ado, I present Lord Dionysus with the tale of Oedipus Rex."

A curtain was pulled back to reveal Dionysus sleeping on a chair. Eirene woke him up and quickly ran off stage. His eyes shot open and he began to speak. "Hello brats. Because I am the mighty god of the theatre, I will be telling you the story of Oedipus. Don't let those mortals* fool you. Oedipus was very much real and very much mortal. Sophocles documented Oedipus' "adventure" and made it into a drama. Now I will begin the story."

Dionysus paused and waited for applause. When he was greeted by silence, he continued with his… well… _interesting_ version of the story. "A long time ago- well, at least for you guys- in the city of Thebes, there was a king. Yeah, I don't remember his name. It started with an L or something. Lion, Leonardo or something. Anyway, he and his wife, Jocasta, were expected a brat like you. They were very excited, though I don't see why. They were looking forward to the baby and all that jazz, but some priest told them that that child would kill his father and marry his mother, so once the boy was born, the king stuck spikes in his legs and gave him to a servant to throw into the ocean. The servant left him on a hill, disobeying the king – though I'm not surprised. It's so hard to find a servant that's willing to listen to us gods. Some other guy found him and brought him to another kingdom and blah blah blah. I'm already bored. I'll continue this later maybe. I need to go drink."

With that, Dionysus left the stage. Eirene walked back up, rubbing her temples. "Why is it so hard for him to stick to something?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, I think it's about time that we announce the awards from 2 weeks ago. Hecate, could you take over? I have to go see if Lord Dionysus will come back and finish, or at least continue, the story. Thanks!"

Eirene ran backstage while Hecate walked up. "Hello demigods, gods. Um… okay. So our first category was Closest God and Demigod relationship. The votes ended up being unanimous. The winners were obviously Lord Poseidon and Percy Jackson! Please retrieve your award during the commercial break. This goes to everyone. Congratulations! Next we have Most Hated Demigod. I personally want to hand this over to the winner, so can I have Octavian on stage?" Hecate paused, searching the crowd for any sign of movement from this so called Octavian. "Octavian? Would you come up?"

"He's dead!" Leo shouted with glee. "He's dead, so he probably won't come up!"

"Okay then. The award will go to our runner up Drew Tanaka! Please come up."

Drew stood up and glared at all the demigods. "I'm not going up there. It's clearly untrue. Everyone loves me," she growled. She glowered at Hecate and sat back down.

"You know what, we'll just move on to most efficient demigod. This ended up being a tie. The winners are Annabeth Chase and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano! Woah, that's a mouthful. Congratulations girls! Now, for the next category, I'm handing the stage over to Artemis."

"Thank you, Hecate. As all of you know, I absolutely hate anyone of the male sex. But as you also know, I make a few exceptions. I want you to vote for your favorite male demigod. It can be anyone. I also want to know who your favorite female demigod is. I'm looking for new recruits. Thank you and be sure to vote."

"Thank you Artemis," Eirene said, returning to the stage. "I tried to get Lord Dionysus to come back, but he said that he'll only come once per commercial break to leave you in suspense. Oh well. We still have more categories to announce before the commercial break, so can I please have Lord Poseidon on stage?"

Poseidon slowly arose and walked onto stage. "Hey demigods! I'm here to announce the category for Best Minor God- Just male- and Best Minor Goddess. This can range from Hebe and Hypnos to Hercules and Kymopoleia. We want to know your opinion, so please explain why you chose that god and goddess. Thank you! Have great night!"

Eirene quickly grabbed the microphone. "We'll be right back after this break!" Then, she ran off mumbling something about voting, Dionysus, fussy, drunk, and Oedipus.

 **Over 1000 words! An all time record for this story! If you hadn't noticed, I decided to give you a greek drama lesson. Let me know what you think of it. I'm thinking about doing it in increments like this for a few chapters. The way Dionysus is telling it, it probably won't be very long. I tried with the humor, but I don't know how it was. I've always been better at serious writing, and I tried to make it funny, but it may not have worked. Let me know what you think!**

 ***I keep wanting to write muggle. I'm seriously getting my fandoms mixed up!**

 **Happy Diwali to all who celebrate! I was born in the US and have lived here all my life. I love that my culture sticks with me. I hope that all other ABCDs (American Born Confused Desi's) like me keep their culture with them.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-AGJP**


	9. Filler- The Performance Segment

**Hey! I'm back after only 3 days! What a surprise! Actually, this isn't a proper chapter. It's more of a filler because I wanted to give you a bit of a treat. I have quite a long AN for you at the bottom, so be sure to check that out! Also, don't forget to vote on the previous chapter. Voting is still open for it. On with the story!**

* * *

"Okay, well, we're going to try something new. It's a segment called _Back to Back Performances._ It's clearly self-explanatory if you ask me, but because I'm the emcee, I have to explain. For a certain amount of time, different gods, goddesses, and demigods will be coming up to make announcements or perform. Lady Hestia thought that it'd be a good time to do this. I'm sure that all of you are pretty sick of us jumping from award to award, commercial to commercial. I'm mostly a pretty chill goddess, after all, I have a pretty chill dad, but not all gods are as easy going as Poseidon and I, so trying to conduct this show without insulting one of them and getting incinerated is proving to be extremely difficult for me. That's the whole reason behind this segment. I truly need a break from my godly family members, not that I have anything against them, no, not at all. I digress… Can I please have Dionysus up on stage to continue the story of Oedipus before I say something to make one of my lovely relatives stick a spear through me?"

Dionysus came back on stage looking slightly more sane and sophisticated than usual. "Hello again demigods, I am here to continue to marvelous story of Oedipus Rex. We left of when a Sheppard found Oedipus and brought him to the King and Queen of Corinth who wanted a child desperately, but couldn't have one. Oedipus was raised in Corinth believing that the King and Queen were his parents. Soon enough, he had grown into a handsome young man, much as myself I do say so. Then he heard the prophecy. He was to kill his own father and marry his mother. Fearing his inevitable destiny, Oedipus fled Corinth and traveled to Delphi to consult the Oracle. If you didn't know already, back then, the Oracle was not just some random mortal girl who believed that she could see the future and that had the Sight. She was carefully hand-picked by Apollo after much observance. Nowadays, it's just pick up some mortal with the Sight and almost kill through the initiation," at this, Hermes, Apollo, and Rachel all looked just about ready to kill Dionysus (for the second time, mind you) and both Annabeth and Percy had gotten up and were on stage almost strangling the god, the only things stopping them was the fear of getting turned into dolphins and Eirene.

Even the slightest poke at May Castellan riled up the five of them. What Luke did was unacceptable, but Annabeth and Percy still defended his mother like their own. Even Rachel was protective of the older woman. She knew what the ritual and initiation for becoming the Oracle was like, and she definitely knew that some may not make it out as safe as others.

Seeing the obvious rage that Dionysus was causing, Eirene led him offstage and eased the audience with a few jokes. "Well, that didn't go off very well, so here's our… um… joke of the night! Why doesn't Aphrodite date tennis players? Because love means nothing to them! Anybody? No? Okay. Lady Demeter wanted to do another cereal show, s-,"

"NO. NOT AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN," a resounding voice rang through the auditorium. Persephone stood up, a very threatening glare graced her face. "My mother is NOT doing another cereal show. And trust me, if she does, I will not return from the Underworld this time, as I have all of these years. "So Mother, wherever you are, remember that I don't break my word and I swear on the River-,"

"Please, no need to go there Lady Persephone," Eirene interrupted. "We won't be having another segment of the cereal show. Moving on… ah, we have a job vacancy for demigods. I give the stage to Lord Hephaestus."

Hephaestus ascended the stage, a smile sitting on his face, one which quickly vanished as he saw Aphrodite sitting next to Ares, the two of them silently whispering and giggling. He cleared his throat, calling upon his wife and his brother's attention. Both subjects in question blushed, remembering the Golden Net incident.

"Well, hello everyone. I am here with an opportunity for all demigods alike. I will actually need several demigods of different powers and talents to help me complete this project. As you know, New Athens, the Camp Half-Blood take on New Rome, is currently in the process of being built by Annabeth Chase and all of my children. I have taken on the job of helping Annabeth design and will need some assistance from some of you. If I could please have Miss Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, on stage?"

"Thank you, Lord Hephaestus," she turned her attention to the audience. "Well, as Hephaestus said, we need several other demigods with various abilities. We are going to need a Child of Demeter for the gardens, a Child of Apollo for art, a Child of Aphrodite for the salon that the goddess insisted we put in, a Child of Hecate for the enchantments, a child of Poseidon- Yes, I'm looking at you, Percy- to set up the fountains, and anyone else who wants to help or has anything to add," Annabeth finished and went back to her seat to speak to Percy about something.

Eirene returned to the stage followed by Hermes, who had an announcement for his prank shop, inspired by _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,_ a store he had come across when wandering in Diagon Alley*. "So… I was in London recently, checking on the wizards, and I saw a new store there called _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,_ and I was intrigued, so I checked it out, and the owners are amazing. And because of this, I'm opening a prank shop. I'm looking for employees and some people to manage the shop, so let me know if you're interested."

"I know that it has been a long segment, but we have one last ad. I give up the stage to Iris."

"Hello everyone. I'm here to speak to you about Iris' Rainbow Organic Foods. As I'm sure you know, it's good to have a variety of colors on your plate. And who knows better about colors than the Goddess of the Rainbow herself? I assure you that your Rainbow Organic meal will taste delicious and will be 100% healthy. They contain only the freshest ingredients from the very gardens of Lady Demeter! Your organic meal comes in 3 flavors: Veggie Delight, Juicy Fruit, and Leafy Goodness. Order now and get a free month of trials. Call (800) ROF-IRIS. Thank you!"

"Well, that's it for this 'performance' segment. We'll see you after this quick break!"

* * *

 ***I'm sorry. I couldn't help but add the little Harry Potter thing in. I feel that all my fandoms are interconnected. I can imagine Harry and Ginny walking past the London Institute and seeing it for what it really is beacuse glamour doesn't work on wizards...**

 **Anyway, that little joke of Eirene's is not mine I found it on this website of Greek Mythology jokes. Here's the link.**

 **I would also like to thank SuzuBells for the Iris' Rainbow Foods idea. All the credit goes to her!**

 **Now for my response to some reviews.**

 **thegoddesskym said,"** ** _Hi, so, I have a question: If this is to reward demigods and heroes, why do the gods get so many awards?"_**

 **My response:** You know, I never really thought about it. Now that you mention it, I think I originally intended it to be a sign that the gods didn't want to let the demigods get all the attention, but I'm not sure anymore. I think I'll be thinking about that for a while. When I come up with an answer that I deem satisfactory, then I'll let you know. Thank you for your review and support!

 **I want to thank everyone once again for supporting me and this story. I'm starting to run out of ideas for the categories, so I would ,ovve if you could review or PM me with some of those.**

 **Moving on, I was texting my friend just minutes ago and I found out that she doen't really like fanfiction, so I sent her a few links to a couple of authors (Including me. She just doesn't know that I write) and am currently trying to convince her to read some.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **DFTBA Nerdfighteria!**

 **If you don't know where that's from, check out the link below.**

 **user/vlogbrothers**

 **Shameless plug for one of my favorite authors and his slightly crazy brother? Check.**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I want to quickly apologize for not writing a proper chapter last week. I wanted to try something a little different. If you guys liked it, let me know. I might sneak a chapter like that in once in a while. Now on with the story!**

"Hello, and welcome back to the Hestia Awards, sponsored by Hephaestus TV. It's time to announce the winners of the previous four categories! So, for the most favored male demigod, we have… Percy Jackson! For our most favored female demigod, we have a two way tie. The winners are Reyna and Annabeth! The winner of best like minor god (male) is Hypnos, and the best like minor god (female) is a shocking three-way tie! The award goes to Lady Hecate, Lady Nemesis, and… um… Kymopoleia. I apologize in advance for asking, but who may that be? It must have been a mistake. Moving o-"

"MISTAKE?! DO I NOT COUNT FOR ANYTHING?" Kym turned her attention to Jason and Percy. "YOU TWO. I WAS PROMISED RECOGNITION. I WAS PROMISED LOVE AND FAME. I WAS EVEN PROMISED AN ACTION FIGURE! Fix this. I mean it."

Poseidon stood up and led his daughter away. Eirene, who had an unbeatable talent for shrugging off awkward situations, quickly took the mic and announced the next "performance."

"We now have a very special performance from one of the muses. May I present… Terpsichore, the Muse of dance*!"

Terpsichore took the stage as the audience groaned. Another performance? One that would most likely consist of awkward and stiff dancing. It was getting aggravating.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all having a great night. Now, before I start, I would like to quickly address the gods." She turned her attention to Zeus. "I have an interpretive dance planned which does poke fun at certain gods and goddesses. This is not meant to cause any fights or potentially hurt feelings. It's all in good humor and enjoyment. If it gets out of hand, please let me know."

Eirene then ran up on stage and whispered something in Terpsichore's ear. The Muse nodded and turned back to the audience. "Demigods, this is an announcement for you. I'm sure you know that this is an award show to reward all of you, but Lady Hestia spoke with the gods, and they decided that all of you shall receive one wish or boon that isn't too extreme. That doesn't mean that you aren't going to get awards. You definitely will. Oh, and also, I know that everyone is getting annoyed with these performance segments, but Eirene has promised that they will get better. Well, I guess I should begin. It's a known fact that demigods are very different from mortals. Especially the way that parents treat their children. I'm going to be performing an interpretive dance which demonstrates the behaviors of the gods. I will also be performing a piece that describes the journey of our heroes."

The audience clapped politely and waited for Terpsichore to begin. Apollo and the eight muses began to play a soft melody as Terpsichore began to "dance." She reenacted the gods' births and their lives up till today. In the process, certain _interesting_ scenes were recreated. By the end of her first dance, the demigods either had their heads in their hands, or had left the "auditorium."

Terpsichore's first dance went on for an hour. As she began her second dance, Eirene ushered her off stage and called Dionysus up to continue his story.

"Okay, so where were we?" Dionysus asked as he got settled on stage. "Ah, yes, the Oracle. Well, Oedipus consulted the Oracle, and she told him the same exact thing. From there, Oedipus started his journey to Thebes. On his way, he ran into trouble with a certain king. Oedipus was walking ahead of a king's chariot. When the King asked his to move, not in a polite way obviously, Oedipus got very angry. Let me make this clear, Oedipus was very, very temperamental. He got angry at everything, even extremely trivial things. So at the place where three crossroads met, he killed the king and walked off like nothing happened. Sure, he just killed a king, but of course, that doesn't matter. He continued on one of the past until he reached a gated off kingdom, guarded by a very strange creature. He had come across a sphinx. The sphinx made a deal with Oedipus. If he could guess her riddle, she would let him in. If he couldn't, he died. Oedipus agreed to her conditions and braced himself for the worst. She then asked, 'What walks on four legs in the morn, two at noon, and three in the night?' Oedipus thought on the question until he came upon an answer. 'Man,' he said**. The sphinx was shocked because he actually got it right. It was most likely a very stupid sphinx. Someone guessing it was inevitable. Anyway, because Oedipus guessed the answer correctly, the sphinx hurled herself off a cliff, probably realizing her stupidity. Once news spread that Oedipus had defeated the sphinx, the people of Thebes decided that he should be crowned King. After all, their old King Laius had just been killed recently by some traveler. Why not make some random stranger who was able to guess the answer to a riddle the King? And that's where I'll stop for today. I'm getting kind of sleepy. I need a drink."

Eirene reclaimed the stage and thanked Dionysus. "Well, I think it's time to announce a few more awards. Our next category is a bit strange. Best demigod weapon. The nominees are _Anaklusmos, Katropis,_ Nico's Stygian Iron sword, _Ivlivs_ (Jason's coin/sword), and Annabeth's bronze dagger. Now Lady Iris will come up to announce the next category."

"Thank you, Eirene. I've decided that our next category will be Most Optimistic Demigod. There are no restrictions on this award. It can go to any demigod. Be sure to vote and we'll see you after this short commercial break."

 **Hope you liked that chapter! Make sure to leave some feedback about the previous chapter. I want to know if I should continue putting those in once in a while.**

 ***Just imagine naming your kid Terpsichore!**

 **** This is the actual riddle if you did not know. The answer is man because as a child, a human crawls on all four. When he/she has grown into a young woman or man, then they walk on two legs, and later in life, man/woman walks with a cane or on three legs.**

 **I was originally planning to do a comedy segment with Thaleia, the Muse of comedy, but then I realized that I don't exactly have the greatest sense of humor, so I had Terpsichore do an interpretive dance.**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed that! Don't forget to review, follow, favorite...**

 **Love ya'll,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys. Here's Chapter 11 of the Hestia Awards. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome back to The Hestia Awards, sponsored by Hephaestus TV and Hestia herself. Lady Iris claims that she has a very important announcement, so let's welcome her on stage."

Iris took the stage with a huge grin gracing her face. "Okay! So I have the best news y'all will ever hear! I just spoke to Lady Demeter and her garden nymphs and convinced them to let me promote our RO foods properly. Tonight's dinner will be your choice of either Veggie Delight, Juicy Fruit, or Leafy Goodness. I hope you enjoy! Now, I will be announcing the winner for Most Optimistic Demigod. The award goes to… Leo Valdez! Congratulations," Iris handed the mic back to Eirene and walked off.

"Well, she did half of my work for me, so thanks for that. Now, the award for best weapon goes to… Anaklusmos or Riptide which belongs to Percy Jackson! Great weapon you have there. We can thank Zoe Nightshade for that. Remember, she's one of the stars and will always be with us. I knew her personally. She was a very nice girl. Moving on, Lord Dionysus will be coming up to continue and hopefully finish the tale of Oedipus Rex."

Dionysus took a seat on stage and began, "Okay. I got yelled at by the Muses because I am not taking this epic seriously. I will try and be more serious. But really, those Muses scare me. Especially that Thaleia. Who knew that the Muse of Comedy could be so mean? Anyway, we left off when Oedipus became king of Thebes. Once he was installed on the throne, he married Laius' widow, Jocasta. Does the name sound familiar? It should. Oedipus lived in peace and had four children with Jocasta. Unfortunately, soon enough, famine befell Thebes. Plants wouldn't grow, plagues were spreading, women were unable to have children, yada yada. Oedipus didn't know what was happening, so he sent his brother-in-law, Creon, to visit his old friend, the Oracle. Creon set off on his journey and didn't return for a while. When he came back, he had some news. The only way to rid Thebes of the famine and plague was to find the killer of King Laius and banish him from the kingdom. Yes, it was a man. Women weren't killers back then. So, Oedipus searched day and night for this killer, but couldn't find him. Then, news came to him stating that there was still a witness left from the murder. Oedipus demanded immediate consultation with this witness. And… that's it for now. I'll see you later. Aphrodite wants to talk to you brats about something."

Aphrodite floated and landed gracefully on stage. "Hello darlings. I have an amazing award category for you! Okay, here it is. Best Non-Demigod couple. The nominees are Grover Underwood and Juniper, Gleeson Hedge and Mellie, or Tyson and Ella. Thank you and be sure to keep love alive."

"Yes. That was only one of the few categories we have. To present our next category, we have Lady Nemesis."

"Thank you Eirene. If you don't know already, I am the goddess of revenge. I stand for justice and balance. Don't expect any kindness from me. I am here to announce the category of Most Vengeful Demigod. There are no nominees on this category because any one can be vengeful. There is no need for restrictions. Alright. If I find the winner unworthy of this award, they will not receive it, so vote cautiously."

Eirene quickly shooed Nemesis of stage. Drama was completely unnecessary. It would not be pretty if Nemesis got out of hand. "Okay. Our next two categories go hand in hand. All demigods are incredibly brave and strong. You've been through and seen unimaginable things. This award should technically go to all of you. We have Bravest Demigod, Male and Female. Our nominees for Male are Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, and the late Charles Beckendorf. If we left anyone out, please let us know by voting and adding to our nominee list. For female nominees, we have Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Clarisse LaRue, the late Silena Beauregard, and the late Bianca DiAngelo. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is also included in this category even though she isn't a demigod. Be sure to vote. We'll be right back after this short break. Oh, and Iris wanted me to tell you that during break, her Rainbow Organic Food are on sale in bulk."

* * *

 **Here are this week's categories:**

Best Non-Demigod Couple-

 _ **Grover/Juniper**_

 _ **Hedge/Mellie**_

 _ **Tyson/Ella**_

Most Vengeful Demigod-

 ** _No Nominees_**

Bravest Male Demigod-

 _ **Percy**_

 _ **Nico**_

 _ **Jason**_

 _ **Leo**_

 _ **Frank**_

 _ **Chris**_

 _ **Beckendorf**_

 ** _Anyone else that I forgot who is deserving of this award. (I thought about adding Ethan, but then again, he stabbed Annabeth, so no._** **)**

Bravest Female Demigod-

 _ **Annabeth**_

 _ **Thalia**_

 _ **Hazel**_

 _ **Piper**_

 _ **Reyna**_

 _ **Silena**_

 _ **Clarisse**_

 _ **Bianca**_

 _ **Rachel (Even though she's mortal)**_

 _ **Zoe (Even though she's a titan)**_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that it's shorter than normal. Next time, I plan on doing a memeorial type thing for the demigods who died during both the Second Titan and Giant War. If you have any category ideas which may be more relevant to the late demigods, let me know. Next chapter won't be as humorous. Thank you for all of yur continous support!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter was supposed to be up last Saturday, but I never got around to writing it. I've had a very busy past week, and I apologize for not sticking to a proper updating schedule. Oh, and followers of Quirks and PJO/HoO oneshots, I apologize profusely. I've been so focused on this story and some other upcoming stories. I've completely neglected all of you. I hope I can get to it soon. You can definitely expect a Christmas or New Year Quirks one shot. Thank you for all of your patience! Enjoy Chapter 12 of The Hestia Awards!**

* * *

"Okay! Hello and welcome back to The Hestia Awards, presented by Hephaestus TV. I'm your host, Eirene, and I've got results! To announce the winner of our first award, let's have Lady Aphrodite up on stage!"

Aphrodite elegantly twirled on stage and took the microphone. "I hold, in my hands, the winner our Best Non-Demigod Couple. We've got some strange pairings here, for sure. We have a Satyr and a Cloud Nymph, a Satyr and a Tree Nymph, and a Cyclops and a Harpy. Well, the winners are… Tyson and Ella! Congratulations! Oh, I absolutely love Love! So, anyway, I was thinking, we should do a couple dance contest. You know, there's that one muggle show… What's it called? Oh, Dancing with the… bars? Jars? Right, _Dancing with the Stars._ I thought we should do a competition like that, except all the couples will either have to tango or waltz. Yeah. Oh, I've already thought of the contestants! There'll be Percabeth, Jiper, Caleo, Frazel, Chrisse, Tratie… Oh, maybe some of the Gods could take part! Poseidon and Amphitrite, Zeus and Hera, Hades and Persephone, Artemis and-"

"ENOUGH. Don't even go there, Aphrodite. I'm sick of all your love crap. Just take a seat and GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Aphrodite was interrupted by a very pissed Artemis.

Quietly, the goddess of love set down the microphone and vanished. Seems like Artemis can be pretty damn scary. Eirene could feel the awkwardness in the air and resumed her position as emcee.

"So, I'll add that to the calendar. Couples dance contest. We'll find a date for that," Eirene received a glare from Artemis and quickly changed subjects. "Moving on… We have results for Most Vengeful Demigod. Nemesis left the nominee selection open, and only four people were nominated. There was Octavian,-shudder*- Nico, Percy, and Luke. Our winner was Luke. He isn't here to accept this award, but it will be kept at Camp Half-Blood in the Big House Attic. Our next two awards will be presented by Ares, who begged me for hours so I would let him present it. Come on up Ares."

"If you punks couldn't tell, I really wanted to do this. So, our winner for Bravest Male Demigod is… Nico DiAngelo! WHY? WHY NOT ONE OF MY SONS? Wimpy DiAngelo? Oh wait, there's a reason on here. Apparently, DiAngelo survived Tartarus alone. Never mind, you completely deserve this award kid. I a- um… I apo- li- uh… I ap-apoli-g-gize. Yeah. There. Okay, I'm gonna go now…"

"No, Ares… wait!" Eirene sighed "Okay, I guess I'm presenting the next award. So, the winner for Bravest Female Demigod is… Annabeth Chase for facing her biggest fear and outwitting the thing, even though she… well… _fell_ for her trick. Get it? No? Too soon? Okay then, tough crowd! So, congrats Annabeth and Nico! Our next category was chosen by… Lord Poseidon. Huh! Well, Lord Poseidon, I'll hand the stage over to you."

"Thank you, Eirene. Now, I've been thinking on it, and I know that most of you have a pretty good sense of humor. I know that this isn't my department, but I haven't come up with anything and all the options are getting claimed, and because of this, my category is Demigod with best sense of humor. Be sure to vote!"

Poseidon walked off as Dionysus walked up. "Story time, brats. Okay, last time, Oedipus had just found out about the witness and had immediately asked- more like forced- the guy to show up. Anyway, the witness came and knelt before the king. Oedipus immediately demands this guy to tell him who the murderer was. The shepherd looked up at his king and said, 'You, my Lord' or something like that. Oedipus was very angry because this guy had convinced him of his suspicions. Later, Oedipus met with the Blind Prophet, Tiresias. Tiresias warned Oedipus and told him that it wasn't wise to ask for the truth. Oedipus, being the stubborn guy he was, ordered the Prophet to tell him. After much contemplation, Tiresias finally told him that Oedipus himself was the murderer. Oedipus refused to acknowledge the fact and cursed the Prophet. Tiresias said, 'I may be blind to the world, but you are blind to the truth.' And that's where we finish today. I have to meet my Maenads. I'll continue this if I feel like it. I need to find myself a curtain or something. I'm getting tired of looking at your faces."

A sober –for once- Dionysus left the stage after clumsily handing the microphone to Eirene. Even when he's sober, he acts drunk.

"Well, I guess that's it for now. I don't know when he'll ever get to finishing that story. It's been dragging on forever. Anyway, before we take a break, I have two more categories to announce. As everyone here knows, the gods are a bit… well… moody. One second they're all nice and friendly, the next, they're at each other's throats, weapons drawn. And because I'm the Goddess of Peace, the next two categories are Most Peaceful God and Most Peaceful Goddess. Hestia and I are not eligible nominees. So there you have it. Be sure to vote and we'll be back right after this short break. By the way, Iris' RO Foods are still on sale. Demeter has been complaining incessantly due to lack of sales, so please, I'm begging you, unless you want another cereal segment, go and buy something. Please!"

* * *

 **As you can tell, Eirene is completely and utterly insensitive, Ares is crazy, Dionysus is sober-drunk, and the gods are completely dysfunctional.**

 **Just a little hint for an upcoming story. For all my ScoRose fans, you can expect an exciting new story. The first chapter is scheduled to come out on the 14th. Let's hope that it works out that way.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I once again apologize for my wacky updating schedule!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	13. Chapter 13

**I haven't updated in nearly a month. I'm awful at this. I hope you enjoy this. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

"Hello, and welcome back to the Hestia Awards. I apologize for that _extremely_ long commercial break. I was cornered by Iris and Demeter who may or may not have threatened me. Because of that, I have to add in an extra Rainbow Organic Foods advertisement, or I get stripped of one of my titles. I don't even know if they have the power to do that. Either way, why take the risk? I'll take care of that later… Anyway, we had announced three categories before the break, and to present the first one, can I have Baubo on stage?"

"Hello demigods and gods. Many of you probably do not know who I am. Well, I am Baubo, Goddess of Humor, you may also know me as Iambe. Truth be told, I am not exactly great at telling jokes, but I excel at lightening the mood. When looking through the votes for this category- Yes, I'm the one who actually goes through this stuff. The other gods are too busy- I kept coming across the same 2 names. The lack of varying results peaked my curiosity. So naturally, I went through their files. My, I'm releasing too much information to you. Every demigod in existence has a file in the little office behind the throne room. Only one demigod knows of this, and that would be Annabeth Jackson-"

"IT'S CHASE!" A voice shouted from the audience.

Iambe laughed. "Just wait a couple of years, Darling. I digress. Well, I looked through the file and deemed both choices fit for the award. The problem was, there could only be one winner. That was where you guys come in. I looked for the more dominant option, and decided upon the winner. Like me, this demigod seemed like the kind to always be there to lighten up the mood. The winner is Leo Valdez! Congratulations. This award is a lot more important than people think it to be. Humor is the base of a person's day. Especially when demigods like you are risking their lives to save the world, a little bit of humor can make the experience so much better. Okay, I'll stop becoming sentimental. Before I go, I would like to say one last thing. I may not be known for my standup comedy, but I can tell a killer knock-knock joke. I need a volunteer for this one, so I'm going to have Leo stay up here. Think of it as an extra prize."

Leo looked up at the goddess and signaled that he was ready.

"Alrighty then, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Doorbell Delivery."

"Doorbell Delivery who?"

"Oh, no. That's it."

"What?"

"Well, you see, I'm the doorbell delivery guy, and I'm knocking because there's no doorb-" Iambe was interrupted by an annoyed Eirene.

"Okay, I think that's enough, Iambe."

She sent her off and picked the microphone back up. "That was bad. Gods, that was absolutely awful. You'd think that she of all people would know that if you have to explain a joke, then it just isn't funny! Anyway, we have two more winners to announce before we get to story time. Yippee! Ugh. So, our two categories were Most Peaceful God and Most Peaceful Goddess. I actually didn't have time to look through the results, so this is a complete surprise. I hope the winners are worthy of this award. Okay. So, the Most Peaceful God is…" she opened one of the two cards she held in her hand. "Pan! I would tell him to come and get it, but he no longer exists, so when picking up awards, Grover Underwood can grab this one. Moving on, Most Peaceful Goddess. The winner is… Iris. Iris?! How in Hades did Iris win?! SHE PUSHED ME UP AGAINST A WALL AND THREATENED ME. You voters are sick people. Let me guess, your other option was Hera. You people have lost my respect. I am the goddess of peace and let me tell you, Iris is NOT peaceful. Calm down Eirene, calm down. If you can't tell, I'm not giving this award to Iris. In fact, I'm giving myself this award for being a wonderful emcee. I'm going to go and relax a little bit, so Dionysus can come on stage."

The shocked audience just stared and watched Dionysus climb onto the stage, rolling a curtain alongside him. He took a seat on a stool and positioned the make-shift in front of him.

"There, now I don't have to look at your faces. I see enough of you at that wretched camp. Anyway, last time, Tiresias had accused Oedipus of being blind to the truth. Oedipus didn't believe the prophet and got quite angry. He accused Creon and Tiresias of trying to dethrone him and got very angry. Luckily, Jocasta calmed him down and told him that prophecies and predictions were bogus- I'm pretty sure that they mostly are- which relaxed him a little bit. Soon, he got the news that his father died. Then, he found out that this guy was not his actual father, but his adopted father. He was pissed and confused. Jocasta slowly put things together and realized the truth. When Oedipus told her that he was going to investigate, she warned him not to. She said that the truth is something he won't want to know. Of course, being the temperamental guy he was, he paid no heed to her words. He decided to investigate. That's enough for today. I'm got things to do, so I'll finish this up later. Yeah, okay bye."

As Dionysus left, Hestia took the stage. "Hello, children. Eirene needs some more time to calm down. She has pent up lots of anger and hasn't let it out in a while. Even the goddess of peace deserves to get mad once an eon. I'm going to be taking over for a bit. On that note, I have a couple of award categories of my own to announce. They will be Most Patient God and Most Patient Demigod. I feel that there isn't enough patience and calm on Olympus. I hope this award can change that. I now invite Hermes to announce the net category."

"Thank you, Lady Hestia. As you know, I travel back and forth from the Mortal world and am very well acquainted with it. I felt that I would know how to be successful, and because of that, I want to know which demigod would be the Most Likely to Succeed in the Mortal World. Be sure to vote! Before we cut to the break, Iris wants to make an announcement."

Iris walked on stage, followed by Fleecy and a few nymphs. "Hello demigods. I am here today to speak to you about something we have already discussed multiple times. Rainbow Organic Foods. I was going to sing and have Euterpe accompany me on the flute, but she had some concert, so I'm ditching the music. Rainbow Organic Foods can improve your lifestyle tremendously. Please purchase a meal during the commercial break. Answer me truly. Would you rather go buy a Juicy Fruit ROF or listen to Dionysus speak about wine? We all know the response. I would stock up soon because once I release it into the mortal world, they'll go flying off the shelves. Thank you. Fleecy and the others will be standing by the auditorium exit, handing out samples."

Hestia ushered Iris off the stage and took back the microphone. "Well, be sure to vote for the three categories and try some of those ROFs. If Iris sells out, she'll stop interrupting the show. Alright then, I'll see you after this short commercial break. Leave the auditorium. Dionysus is indeed going to be speaking about wine."

* * *

 **FYI, Euterpe is one of the nine muses.**

 **That chapter was just about 1200 words. I feel like this story is dragging on. Let me know if you have any ideas to jazz this thing up. The amount of votes have started decreasing again. If you check out this story, please vote. It'll help me get a better sense of who should win. Last chapter, I got 4 different votes for one category. From 4 people. At the end, I just picked the one that would cause the most drama and went with it.**

 **I want to thank some of my most loyal readers:**

 _ **sonofmagic57**_

 _ **calefe**_

 _ **B00KFan**_

 _ **fox tamer 113**_

 _ **Embers to Ashes**_

 _ **SuzuBells**_

 **and everyone else who has taken their time to review, follow, and favorite this story. Thank you all so much!**

 **Honorable Mention:**

 **Sally Stevens- Thank you so much for saying that. Your comment truly made my day and kept a smile on my face. Every little review means a ton to me. Thank you.**

 **I wish everyone a Happy New Year and hope that 2016 is a wonderful and properous year for you.**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! It's been forever. Make sure to check out the A/N at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome back to the _Hestia Awards._ I'm your host, Eirene. We had a few incidents before the break, but everything has been cleared up. I've been told to not speak as much until I harness all my emotions, so I'm going to need Lord Poseidon up to present the next award."

"Thank you, Eirene. As you know, Hestia introduced two awards before the break. Most Patient God/Goddess and Most Patient Demigod. Well, she has some business to attend to right now, so I'll be taking her place. First, for Most Patient God/Goddess, we have... oh, what a surprise. Hestia! I'll give the award to her later. And, for Most Patient Demigod, we have… Hazel Levesque! Congratulations! Thank you for your attention. Hermes will now announce the winner for the next award."

Poseidon handed the microphone to Hermes and walked off stage. "Hello everyone. I, being the messenger of the Gods, spend a lot of time down in the Mortal world. I have experience working with both competent and incompetent mortals. If the winner is not someone who I would nominate for this award, then I can override it. With that, I have the results for Most Likely to be Successful in the Mortal World. And, the winner is… Annabeth Chase! Oh, um. Well, good job Annabeth."

Hermes left the stage quickly, mumbling something about prior commitments and such. Now if Hermes had looked down into the audience, he would've seen Percy beaming at Annabeth as she sat dejectedly. She'd tried desperately to mend relations with Hermes after Luke's death, but no avail. She'd tried. So hard. Hermes was one of those gods who seemed almost human. Someone you could relate to. And he had helped her out on so many occasions. She wanted to be on good terms with him. Maybe one day, it might become a reality, but for now…

Anyway, Dionysus walked up on stage with his little curtain divider thing. Eirene tried to pull it away, but she let go after receiving a death glare for her efforts. He took a seat and monotonously began.

"So, last time, Jocasta found out about her true relation to Oedipus. She told him not to look into the situation, but he paid no heed to her words. Oedipus searched for the truth and when he discovered, he lost his damn mind…"

Dionysus turned to Eirene who stood to the left of him, "Hey, does that sound cool? All this modern language… It's aggravating." Eirene shrugged and gestured to the laughing demigods in the audience. Of course, his microphone had to be on!

"Shut up, insolent demigods. Let's get on with the story. Oedipus was so angry that he came with a knife to kill Jocasta, but when he reached her chambers, he found her dead. She had hung herself. Oedipus then scooped out his eyeballs with a hairpin and left for the forest. He left his sons with Creon and took his daughters with him. Soon, all four of his children died and he spent the rest of his life in misery. The End. Thank Zeus that's over! The most exhausting experience in a long time."

The demigods looked at him with pure disbelief. After the wars with Kronos and Gaea, telling a story about Oedipus in fragments was the most exhausting thing he'd done? The nerve of him, no matter his godly status.

Eirene took up the stage before any riots could take place. The Ares cabin had a particular hatred toward Dionysus and agitating it would cause nothing but harm.

"Okaaay. Well, I've learned over the past hour or so that I have _slight_ anger issues. I've also been told that I need to learn to control them. Which I don't understand. I'm a God for Zeus' sake. Mortal things like emotional control and sentimental crap has no place in Olympus if you ask me… but then again, I have no demigod children, so I may not be trained in the way of parenting. That's enough about me. I could go on forever, but then I'll get 'fired.' Alright. Oh, wait! So I have been punished. My little meltdown did not make Lady Demeter very happy. So with no further ado, here is Lady Iris with Rainbow Organic Foods!"

Eirene let out a deep sigh and poofed off stage. Iris gracefully came down from a rainbow and settled herself onto the platform. She then signaled to someone in the audience. In a matter of seconds, dozens of nymphs surrounded Iris, disguised as every possible type of fruit and vegetable, organized in a perfect rainbow.

"Hello once again demigods. I feel as if I'm seeing you lot way too often. Anyway, I have a small presentation for. These are my nymphs. On the right, we have the fruits- different colors of apples, different pears, oranges, tomatoes, berries of various kinds, dragonfruit, starfruit, kiwis, and so on. On the left, we have the vegetables- the potatoes, eggplants, okras, greens, and such. In the middle, we have the grains. The most colorful of them all. Okay, now that you've been informed, let's begin our segment. I don't have a lot of time, and Eirene will blow if I go over, so here we go!"

Iris scanned the audience, looking for vict- um… volunteers. She spotted Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, sinking in her seat, trying to hide from the enthusiastic goddess. Iris found this perfect.

"Ahh… Clarisse, darling. Why don't you come up and assist me? It'll be fun."

Clarisse hesitated, not knowing exactly what she was in for.

"Come on, we can sing and dance. It'll be tons of fun."

The demigods burst into laughter at the prospect of Clarisse doing anything other than maiming.

"No. Hell no! Who do you think I am? I absolutely will not, and I hope you know that there is no way I'll get on stage without anyone getting hurt. And honestly, I think we've had enough deaths lately." She spun of her heel and stormed out of the grand auditorium, leaving Iris speechless.

"Okay. Then I'll do this on my own." With that, Iris and the nymphs burst into a melody about the delights of nutritional food. They went on for quite a while before Hestia walked on stage and escorted them back. After returning, she walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"I have our next awards. The first two categories are Most Compassionate Greek demigod and Most Compassionate Roman demigod. We also have the Most Valiant Demigod death. All three awards are open nomination, so anyone can be chosen. I do apologize for the rush in my delivery, but we're dealing with a very aggravated Eirene backstage. I swear, for the Goddess of Peace, her mannerisms are far from peaceful. Goodbye for now, and I'll see you after this short break. Please buy Iris' RO Foods. I can't deal with any more commercials. "

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed chapter 14! I probably wrote and re-wrote this about 5 times, but it's still not up to my standards. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. It's been over 2 months! Every time I've sat down to write, I can only finish a few sentences before my mind wanders to something else. It's been a very busy few months. But either way, I hope to return to my normal weekly writing schedule and update more often. I don't know how long this story will be. If you'd like to see something or someone, just let me know and I'll try to the best of my ability to incorporate your request. Thanks again for all your kindness and support and I'll see you soon!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, it's been quite a while. This chapter was supposed to be out on Percy's Birthday, but my computer wouldn't let me open any of my files. I managed to fix and get it up, so enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

"And we're back! Hello everyone, I'm Eirene, though I feel there's no need to introduce myself… Anyway, we've got some _interesting_ things in store for you. I'll warn you ahead of time, after the last award winner is announced, I recommend leaving the auditorium for roughly 20-30 minutes. Solely for your sake, so I hope you decide to take me up on my advice. But before all that, we've got some awards to announce! So let's get on with it. Lady Hestia, if you could please come on stage to present the next two awards."

Hestia ascended the stairs with a confused expression resting on her normally all-knowing face. She spoke for everyone while asking Eirene if she was okay, and if she'd eaten anything that'd tasted funny. After getting multiple no's and lots of smiles and reassurances, Hestia approached the mic and began to speak.

"Well… That was strange. She was so kind. And peppy. So unlike her usual self. Oh well… you never really know with her. But I digress. I am here to proudly announce the winners of these two awards. For Most Compassionate Greek Demigod, the winner is Percy Jackson! And the winner for Most Compassionate Roman Demigod is Jason Grace! Wonderful job! I would also like to mention that many different people were nominated for this award and I am proud of each and every one of you. Be brave and be strong, but also be kind to one another. Don't become like us immortals. Don't be arrogant or make others feel inferior. Each and every one of you deserves happiness. Oh! And before I forget, a fellow demigod of yours will be giving a speech which does indeed touch upon this topic briefly. I'll let Eirene introduce him. Congratulation once again to my winners!"

Eirene claimed the stage, but not before graciously thanking Hestia for her kindness. Hestia nodded and left the stage.

"Hello once again dear demigods. I hope you are all doing well. We now have a sort of a keynote speaker. And before you ask, yes, he is here by choice. He is not being forced by any God whatsoever. So without further ado, please welcome Nico di Angelo to stage!"

The audience burst into applause, followed by wild cheering. In the right-most corner stood Will Solace cheering louder than everyone else put together. Nico smiled at them and took his place on the little podium on stage.

"Um, hello everyone. I am Nico di Angelo, son of Maria di Angelo and Hades, God of the Underworld. I am a mere fifteen years old, but like most of you, I've been through more than anyone my age should have to experience. I was born in the 1930's in Venice, Italy. But after my mother was struck down by Zeus, my father had my sister, Bianca, and I brought to the Lotus Casino and Hotel. We spent many, many years there. We were finally brought out by Alecto- the fury- who was disguised as a lawyer. We were then taken to Westover Hall, a military school paid for by my father. That's when I found out I was a demigod. Since then, so many things have happened. My sister died, two big wars have passed by, and I have discovered myself. I've always been known as the emo kid. The son of death. And I know that every one of us has been through some kind of identity crisis. Being a demigod isn't easy. Not one bit. And plenty of people can vouch for that. We've wished to not be demigods. Or have asked ourselves why mortals get to have such peaceful lives. I think it's about time we address this issue. No. Being a demigod isn't easy. But that doesn't mean we can't be happy. Think of it this way, the Giant War is over. We're free for now. So let's enjoy life. We'll never be out of danger, but that doesn't mean we can't live the lives that we want to lead. You're probably shocked that I'm the one saying this, but let's face it. People change. So take my words into consideration. Now, what I'm really here for. I am here to announce two big things. First, the Most Valiant Demigod Death. There were so many deaths of so many honorable people in the past few years. And I want to say that every single soul that died had good in it. Whether it be those who died for vengeance, or those who died for love, each and every one of them deserve to be honored. So this award will be given to all of you. Not one person, but everyone. My second announcement is sad, but a relief in many cases. The Hestia Awards are finally coming to an end. We've been coming back and forth for a long while, and it's about time we wrap things up. This comes as a surprise to some, and to others," Nico pointed his gaze at Annabeth, "this was expected. There isn't much left of our show. So without further ado, I hand over the microphone to Iris for our last ROF commercial."

The audience burst into huge applause. Standing ovations, whistles, and shouting could be heard. But as Iris stepped onto stage, everything died down. They could deal with her one last time.

"Well, sad news isn't it? But don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of me. There are some exciting things coming up, but first a small show from my rainbow dancers. We've had this is store for the last segment since the beginning! Oh I'm so excited!"

Iris' dancers walked out on stage one by one, each dressed in a different color of the rainbow, and some other shades. The girls were actually some of Demeter's forest nymphs, but Iris bribed them into dancing with the prospect of freedom from the ROF franchise.

The girls sang and danced for nearly 45 minutes about the various flavors and health benefits of the Rainbow Organic Foods. Iris then came on stage to inform the audience of some very frightening news.

"Demigods, there has been a new mandate placed on camp food. From now on, every Friday, you are required to eat Rainbow Organic Food for dinner. And once a month, during the camp fire, the s'mores will be replaced with Iris' all natural chocolate! How exciting! Well, I'll see you guys on Friday! Till then, goodbye!"

Iris left the audience groaning and complaining. Leo had already started a petition to ban ROFs during the performance. He'd gained 250 signatures by the time Iris left the stage.

As the audience was making a ruckus, Hestia and Eirene managed to sneak onto stage.

"That was the last one, thank the Gods," said Eirene gaining a round of applause.

"Oh, stop Eirene, you're the goddess of peace, stop instigating arguments," sighed Hestia.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyhow, we've called you guys back 14-15 times for this show, and we think it's about time this came to an end. We've had a lot of fun with you guys and hope you had fun too, with the exception of the advertisements."

"It's been an amazing journey, but before we go, there's one last thing. We had a birthday a couple days ago, so join me everyone as we sing to Percy Jackson!"

The crowd burst into a pitchy rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and several demigods added in their own strange verses. Percy shrunk into his seat and nodded a thank you to everyone around him.

"Well, one last time, I'm Hestia"

"And I'm Eirene"

"And you've been watching 'The Hestia Awards'!"

 **This has been an amazing journey. I wanted to put this up on the 18th to conclude the story on its 1-year anniversary, but I unfortunately was unable to. I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing, following, and reading this story. I couldn't have done it without you all. I feel like the story has run its course and would just be dragging on if I continued it any further. Thank you once again! I have devoted my writing time to my new story "Prejudiced Love" and I hope you guys will check it out.**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

 **Love,**

 **AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


End file.
